Jessie The Psionic Cowgirl: The Reveal
by fanfic trap
Summary: Jessie is about to reveal her secret about her being a psionic. How will her friends react?
1. Toy Story of Terror

_Chapter 1: Toy Story of Terror_

"_Bestie!"_

_"No!"_

The toys were watching vampire movie in the trunk of Bonnie's Mother's car.

In the movie, Betsie runs inside a mansion and locks the doors.

"Tactics, Betsie. Tactics" said Buzz

Betsie grabs a glass vase to defend herself but Pricklepants said that a wooden stick to the heart is the only way to kill a vampire. Betsie opens a window curtin and coming out was a black cat, which startled everyone.

"Ha!" said Pricklepants. "A cat. A classic misdirection"

"A cat?" said Jessie. "Come on, guys. This ain't scary"

Then, the car hit a bump and one of the tire got popped. Jessie fell into a red toolbox and i fell upside down, trapping Jessie.

"Help! Help!" said Jessie. "Get me out of - oh, right, duh"

The toys got up and they heard Jessie trying to break free. The toys ran towards the toolbox and tries to flip it over.

"Jessie! Jessie!" said Buzz. "Can you hear-"

Buzz was cut off when Jessie's fist was punched through the box and almost hit Buzz in the face.

"Me?" said Buzz as he back away in surprise.

Jessie ripped a big hole with her hands and got out. She started to breath rapidly.

"How did Jessie do that?" said Trixie

"I have no idea" said Mr. Potato Head

They were getting pulled over at a motel. Bonnie, Jordan, and their mother got out of the car and took their luggage with them, along with the toys in the luggage as well.

They all got inside and check in and they were staying in Room Seven.

_**(Midnight)**_

"Okay, they're asleep now" said Trixie

"Finally" said Mr. Potato Head as he started to leave.

"Potato Head. Where are you going?" said Jessie

"I'm just gonna check out the free stuff. You know, shampoo, soap, etc"

"I don't know" said Pricklepants. "The first to leave usually gets it"

"Potato Head, don't leave to bag" said Woody. "A motel is one of the easiest place for a toy to get lost"

"Oh, shut your worryhole" said Mr. Potato Head. "Nobody gonna get lost. Besides, I promised Hamm I'd bring him back something nice"

Rex, Trixie, and Pricklepants started to leave the bag as well.

"Where are you guys going?" Jessie asked

"We're just gonna check out the free stuff" Trixie replied

"And if something does happen to the potato, I wouldn't wanna miss it" said Pricklepants in excitement.

"Guys, let's just stay in the bag" said Woody. "Buzz, I'll get those guys. You get Potato Head"

Woody and Buzz left the bag and Jessie was left alone. Jessie looked around and she was in fear as she was levitating to about a foot. She looked down and got down. She then ran out of the bag and tried to find the others. But they weren't there.

Jessie closed her eyes and used her telepathic abilities to make contact from her mind to Buzz's mind.

_"Buzz, can you hear me? Where are you?"_

_"Jessie? Is that you? How am I hearing you?"_

_"Doesn't matter. Where are you guys"_

_"We're in a glass cupboard in the motel"_

_"Alright, I'll be right there"_

Jessie ended the telepathic conversation and started walking. She then sees some footprints. She then follows the trail and it lead off to a small air duct on the floor. She uses her levitation abilities to go down in the air duct safely. She began walking forward and as she was walking, she heard something running. She threw her hands to the front and coming towards her was Mr. Potato Heads' arm. Jessie raised her hand up as the arm was floating. She then placed it down. The arm started to point up and Jessie looked up and sees a small air duct. The arm holds on th Jessie and Jessie began to fly up through the vent.

On the other side, Jessie floats down to a bathroom and her feet landed safe and softly on the ground. Then, she began to hear a voice nearby. She walked towards the . Then, she began to hear a voice nearby. She walked towards the voice until she was pulled up by an action figure named Combat Carl.

"Quiet, soldier. This place isn't safe for toys" said Carl. "Now, I'm gonna let go of my hand off you. You scream, we're all done for. Got it?"

Jessie nods her head and Carl takes his hands off Jessie's mouth.

"Combat Carl seen things. Horrible things. Combat Carl trained himself to move on. You've gotta keep moving or else they'll find you"

"Are you Combat Carl?" Jessie asked

"The only thing that's kept Combat Carl is that he might see his owner, Billy, again just . . . one more time. You gotta keep moving or you'll never see your owner again"

"But I need get to my friends" Jessie replied. "I know where they are"

Then, Combat Carl shows Jessie his handless arm to her as he said. "This is what happens when your trying to find your friends!"

Then, they began to hear noises above the sink. Then, a few objects fell to the ground.

"They found us" Jessie whispered. "We're trapped"

"Nah, Combat Carl never gives up. Combat Carl finds a way. We're going on three. Ready? One, Two, Three"

Jessie and Carl landed on the ground and began to run. Until Jessie fell and Carl was taken, right in front of Jessie's eyes.

Jessie began to fly up to the air vent and walked forward. She then began to hear noises. She raised her hands a bit and the tip of her fingers were pointing forward. She heard the noises behind her and she quickly turned around. Her psionic senses were going off the chart. She sense something behind her and something was behind her. She turned her head slowly and she sees an iguana. She then uses her telekinesis to push the iguana forward. The iguana got up and ran towards Jessie. The palms of Jessie's hands stopped the iguana because she created a telekinetic shield with her hands. The iguana got up slowly. But Jessie fought back. She sticks out her hands out to the iguana. She levitates the iguana and starts slamming it against the walls a bunch of times until it lose conscious. Jessie began to walk towards it until it grabbed her by its mouth and led off somewhere in the motel.

The iguana dropped Jessie into a basket and it rang a bell. Coming through the curtain was the owner of the motel, Ron. He puts Jessie inside a glass cupboard, after taking a picture of her and selling on EBay, and left the room. Jessie got up and coming out of nowhere, a Pez Dispenser jumped over Jessie, turns around and said. "All clear!"

Jessie turns around and sees Woody, Buzz, and the others.

"Nice to see you made it here in one piece, cowgirl" said Carl

Coming from behind Carl was a smaller version of Combat Carl.

"Combat Carl would like to introduce you to 1/3 scale counter part. Combat Carl Jr."

"Sorry to break up the party but we're on a tight schedule here" said Carl Jr. "Pocketeer, you're up"

"Pockets away!" said Pockteer

Pocketeer takes out a paper clip and throws it at Combat Carl. Carl bends the paper clip into a question mark shape. A bunny made out of Lego transforms himself into a case of stairs. Combat Carl Jr. goes up the stairs with the curved paper clip and hangs it on the handle. He pulls it carefully until his hand slipped and the paper clip fell to the floor. Everyone groaned in despair. Pocketeer said that the paperclip was the last one, which means he's next to being sold. But Jessie was about to use her telekinesis to break to glass until they all heard Ron coming in the room.

Ron goes on his computer and sees that Woody was sold for two thousand dollars. Ron takes out Woody, puts him in a box and tapes it close. Everyone thought that they would never see their owner again. Then, the computer beeped and they all hear Ron coming in the come. Another toy was about to be sold and it was Jessie. Ron takes out Jessie from the cupboard and coming into the motel was a guy who was going to fix a flat tire. Ron placed Jessie down and walked out of the room.

Jessie gets up and tries to reach the handle. Then, a delivery truck lady came in and picked up all the boxes that were on the front desk, including the one with Woody in it. The others toys were trying to figure out how to get Woody.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" said Jessie

As the other toys were trying to come up with a plan, Jessie used her flying abilities to fly out of the room. She files out of the motel and spots the delivery truck. She even spotted Bonnie, Jordan, and their mother and she was lucky that they didn't saw Jessie flying. She files towards the back of the delivery truck and gets inside. Jessie began to use her telepathic abilities to find Woody. She has Woody's box as she landed slowly. Jessie stood in front of the box and puts her hands in front of the box. She began to create a form of telekinetic energy and the box that Woody was in exploded. Woody made it out alive. Jessie walks towards him, grabs his arm and Jessie used her teleportation powers to teleport herself and Woody to the other toys.

Woody and Jessie teleported to the cupboard where the toys are. The toys were in surprise.

"How did you both get here just like that?" said Rex. "We have to get out of this cupboard"

Jessie used her telekinesis to turn the handle and open the glass door. All of the toys got out and landed on the floor. As making were making their way out, the iguana stopped them and blocked them. Jessie couldn't take it anymore with this. Jessie quickly teleported herself behind the iguana. The iguana turned to Jessie and tried to tackle her when Jessie used her telekinesis to levitate the iguana and slamming to different sides of the room.

As the iguana landed on his stomach hard, he spitted out Mr. Potato Head's arm and Combat Carl's hand. Jessie slides the two objects at Combat Carl and Mr. Potato Head, telekinetically.

The toys got out of the motel and got inside of Bonnie's suitcase. Bonnie checked her suitcase to see if her toys were in their and they were. Her mother and brother got in the car and so did she.


	2. Secrets Are Revealed

_Chapter 2: Secrets . . . Are Revealed_

In Bonnie's bedroom, all of the toys were sitting in a circle in front of Jessie.

"Okay, guys" said Jessie. "Since you all saw what just happened at the motel, I'm ready to tell you all everthing"

Jessie took a deep breath in and out and began to explain.

"All of those supernatural stuff that happened at Sunnyside. That was all me. You see, I'm psionic"

"What's a psionic?" Trixie asked

"A psionic is a someone who has mental and physic abilities, such as telekinesis, teleportation, empathy, telepathy, etc. I can move and lift any object without even touching it. I can teleport myself or any object from one place to another. I can feel your emotions. And I can read your minds and talk to each and every one of you with my mind"

"So everything that happen at Sunnyside" said Hamm. "Losto flying in mid-air?"

"Us flying off the ground?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Teleporting out of that furnace?" said Rex

"And beating up that iguana at the motel?" said Trixie

"I'll answer all of those questions" said Jessie. "Yes"

"But wait, what about Mimzy?" Buzz asked

"Well, she's the same as me" Jessie replied. "Expect she's only telepathic. The other toys that were in that box that Bonnie and Jordan found in Hawaii, you all know that, right?"

"Yes" All of the toys replied

"Well, Mimzy and those other 'toys' weren't actual toys. They were super high-tech devices disguised as toys. They're all made by Intel, including Mimzy. She was made of nanotechnology, which is an artificial life. And this is gonna sound kind of shocking but . . . hang on"

Jessie pulls out a book from the shelf, telekinetically. She placed it on the floor and telekinetically opens it from page to page. She found the page that has a picture of her, Mimzy, and a girl named Alice. The toys gather together and saw the picture.

"That's you, Jessie" said Woody. "Why were you in this picture?"

"Mimzy, Bonnie, and Jordan knew that I'm psionic" Jessie replied

"How did Bonnie and Jordan knew that you're . . . whatever it is you are"

"Those toys that were in that box, they all made them psionic like me. You see, those devices are work like a time machine. They are used to send Mimzy back to her own time"

"Mimzy's from the future?" said Rex

"Yeah. Pay attention" Jessie replied. "Anyway, the reason Mimzy came to the past is that in the future, the whole world was infected by their DNA. So a scientist created Mimzy and the devices so he can send to the past randomly and need our help to find the cure. Also, they have been sending other Mimzys into the past to find it. But when they found it, none of them successfully return alive. The Mimzy Bonnie had been the last one. But Bonnie and Jordan finally saved the world"

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" said Woody

"Because I was afraid that all of you might get hurt" Jessie said. "So, you guys wanna see how I can exploded stuff with my telekinesis"

Everyone agreed and they all went to follow Jessie.


End file.
